


Scene from a Marriage

by AFey



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFey/pseuds/AFey
Summary: Some people are worth the wait.





	Scene from a Marriage

She waits. And waits. And wonders how her life became a series of moments waiting on the arrival of someone else.

Minutes pass by and she fills in the time making notes on her phone, looking busy. Anything to avoid the curious looks of her fellow diners, ensconced in their feelings of romantic superiority.

Resentment rises to the surface but she beats it down. Again. Waiting in the wings seems to be her current role. It’s an unexpected destiny.

There are times when she barely recognises herself. Three years since the wedding and the portrait of their marriage is just the tiniest bit distorted. Their vows remain unbroken and promises are almost always kept, but sometimes life intervenes in ways that are not ideal. Still, they make it work, for better or worse. 

A change in the atmosphere of the room alerts her and when she looks up, goosebumps dance across her skin. This is the moment she’s been anticipating for the last thirty minutes. Perfection draped in designer clothing, walking quickly towards her. Like always, she forgets the inconvenience and remembers why this woman is worth the wait.

“Sorry I‘m so late.”

A kiss on her cheek is followed by a sigh that sounds like it’s equal parts relief and exhaustion.

“I swear my assistant will be the death of me.”

“Your assistant is supposed to make your life easier,” she says, making a show of perusing the menu.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d suspect mine wants to be fired. Such incompetence!”

“Well, I don’t suppose everyone is lucky enough to hire an assistant that anticipates all their needs.”

“You’re right,” laughs Andrea. “Not everyone is that lucky.”


End file.
